Felicia X Cham Cham
Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Darkstalkers' Felicia, and Samurai Shodown's Cham Cham? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "(Felicia) vs Taokaka was fun. Let's put (Cham Cham) in the equation!" "DARKSTALKERS VS SAMURAI SHODOWN!!!" "(Cham Cham) deserves a shout out! Pit her against another Catgal!" "YO! Bring Back (Felicia) for one more FIGHT!" EVEN THOUGH SHE IS ALLERGIC, NAYUKI MINASE WOULD BE PROUD... Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning As Felicia was wandering in a forest, she obviously appeared to be lost, trying to find her way back. She then found a fire lit on some wood nearby. (Maybe somebody's around!) As Felicia thought of this, she got near enough to see that nobody's around. She never saw what's behind her... ???: Yaaah! Felicia was hit hard by a wooden weapon. But Felicia got up almost immediately, only yo find a Green Haired, Tiger Pelt wearing, Spunky Catgirl, kinda like Felicia, if more savage. Felicia: Ow! That really hurt. ???: This is me and my pack's territory. I was just leaving to redeem my brother from his chimpanzee form. I know a goblin had the "thing" I was looking for, but, he is long gone. Somebody else has it; I obviously know you have no pockets, so my potential victory will be empty. Felicia: WHAT are you?! You don't seem as nice as several artists portray you! ???: Name's Cham Cham, but it doesn't matter. One of us will die now. The Green Haired Clone got her position ready, while Felicia knew this would be her destiny fight. She too got ready. The Fight GO FOR BROKE! ATTACK! 59.9-52.6 Felicia attempted to use a wall bounce attack, when Cham Cham knew right away what she was about to do, and as Felicia was about to jump off the tree, Cham Cham threw her Boomerang at Felicia with success. As Felicia landed on the ground, Cham Cham grabbed, and lifted by the neck, Felicia easily broke free by her six inch nails, scratching through Cham Cham's grip, and without warning for a second, her pelt. She was angry to the point of crushing a butterfly with her bare paw. 52.5-46.8 Felicia knew this "Cham Cham" is a very mean kitten with a just cause. She couldn't be that bad, so Felicia tested her with her claws on the ground. As she was slashing, so was Cham Cham, who was doing her best Ignis impression. BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Felicia was flabbergasted! She witnessed the slashing of Cham Cham, but was distracted from Cham Cham's Boomerang, which she tried to be prepared for, but it still didn't work. KLUNK! Felicia was on the floor like that. Cham Cham somersaulted on her, doing a lot of damage. She still had her Boomerang... Felicia was on the floor like that. Cham Cham somersaulted on her, doing a lot of damage. She still had her Boomerang... 46.7-36.4 Blood already flew more than once. A catgirl like Cham Cham couldn't be too far... You could tell right away from her Long Green hair, and Boomerang. That and a brother cursed as punishment to be a chimpanzee... She then decided on a plan to catch Cham Cham by surprise: When her sights are set, she wound bounce all over the trees, slash, take her Boomerang and beat the crap out of her over and over. She eventually found her wandering aimlessly. Now's her chance... 36.3-29.8 The fog picked up. Cham Cham wanted to defeat the Pop Star Intruder for many irrelevant reasons. Cham Cham then saw a shadow of a beast coming her way... Cham Cham: What kind of bull do you think you ca- As Cham Cham was speaking, she never saw the shadow that was Felicia come her way. 29.7-12.9 As Felicia scratched Cham Cham over and over again, she even discovered Cham Cham's Boomerang was out of her hands. Felicia grabbed it, and went ballistic, body bleeding, and a possibility the Green Haired Counterfeit might not get up. The chimp even climbed up to a tree in fear... 12.8-0.1 But All that punishment was for little to no use as Cham Cham's kit was shredded to nothing but a birthday suit (Technically Felicia is naked herself, yet few pay attention...). This already Crimson Skinned adversary is angry to the point of shredding Felicia's face off. She did just that, and more... (Cues SSVS Zetsumei Ougi Theme) Cham Cham threw Felicia to a nearby tree, following her sights. As Felicia landed on the bark, Cham Cham lunged at her adversary, and scratched her so much, it's borderline VENDETTA. K.O.! As Cham Cham called for her Chimpanzee, he appeared to have been shaken from fright, but otherwise, fine. The two then continued their mission to find the object required for Cham Cham's Superiors (Actually, parents.) to lift the curse. She retrieved her trusty boomerang, and the two went on their mission once again... Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... CHAM CHAM! Final Notice I have nothing against CAPCOM, okay? They made the Strider series, Street Fighter III, that kind of thing... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees